Sugar & Spice
by NatGirl93
Summary: Caroline has been in New York to for a while with dreams of getting into the fashion industry, but first she needs money so she gets a job as a waitress at 'The Strawberry Thief' coffee house & room-mates with another waitress & longtime best friend; Katherine Pierce. But will her dream still be the same after bumping into a handsome man. Read & Review! Enjoy! KLAROLINE STORY,
1. Waitress Woes

**Hope you enjoy this one, set in Modern Day New York City! Think F.R.I.E.N.D.S (BEST SHOW EVER) :) Please read and review darlings. Please note not much planning has gone into this so go with me, ok but I do have some thought on how I want this to go. Thanks.**

**Part 1:**

Caroline shuffled out of bed like she did every morning before work; tired and dreading the morning rush that was no doubt already in full swing at 8.30am. She was a waitress at the 'Strawberry Thief' coffee house a few blocks down from her small two bedroom apartment with its eclectic furniture, hardwood floors & purple walls that she shared with her long-time best friend Katherine Pierce. They were so close they were practically sisters. Caroline was blonde, blue-eyed & mild-mannered (most of the time) whereas Katherine was a sassy & sexy brunette with an attitude to match. On occasion they were known to pull a freaky Friday and switch personalities at the drop of a hat. Katherine worked at the 'Strawberry Thief' coffee house too. Caroline had moved to New York for a new change of pace with secret hopes of getting her dream job working within the fashion industry.

Unfortunately getting the job you wanted in a busy city like NYC was no easy feat. So she reluctantly took a position as a waitress at the coffee-house but having Katherine working there too made it a lot more bearable. "Katherine are you up yet?" she called from the kitchen/living area. "Yeah, yeah keep your hair on Forbes" she answered under her breath, tussling her freshly curled hair into place. Her make up done and dressed in her black waitress miniskirt & red apron. "How are you dressed already? I usually have to drag you of bed" Caroline joked flashing a cheeky smile as they both headed out the door locking it behind them.

* * *

><p>Caroline was so busy rushing from table to table pouring coffee that she wasn't looking where she was going &amp; bumped into a hard chest wearing a business like suit, almost spilling the coffee all over him. "Oh my god im so sorry, I didn't see you" she said quickly without even looking at him. "That's quite alright love, a pretty young thing like yourself can spill coffee or any beverage for that matter on me anytime" he said smoothly. Caroline cheeks reddened slightly at the sound of his British accent. She excused herself to grab a mop to clean up the mess. "Hey what was that?" Katherine asked from behind the counter. "What was what?" she said innocently. "Come on Care, did you not see the way he looked at you, he was practically seducing you with his eyes".<p>

"Oh my god! Kat, you're disgusting" Caroline laughed covering her face. "Ah ha, you like him don't you?" Katherine pressed. "What? No! I didn't even look at him" a nervous smile tugged at her lips. "Oh I know, but he saw you and he looked more than interested to me". The blonde just ignored her friend, thinking she was totally crazy. Besides dating someone was not at the forefront of her mind right now. In fact it was probably the last thing on her mind. She was so focused on saving money and working towards getting into the fashion industry that she rarely had enough time to spend time by herself.

"Just go talk to him!" Katherine said through gritted teeth. "No way! we're working right now, I'm not gonna go over to paying customer and ask him out". A smirk appeared on the British man's face from behind his newspaper. "Looks like he heard you so you cant chicken out now" Katherine teased. "Argh, fine, i'll talk to him but im not asking him out" she shot back quietly. "Oh and by the way im pretty sure he'd be happy to pay for a lot more than coffee". At this ongoing teasing Caroline was feeling quite embarrassed by the whole thing & bolted back to the kitchen almost in tears. _No way in hell was she talking to him now!_ Katherine's sly smile quickly turned to concern as she realised she had pushed one to far with her friend and ran after her. "Care, wait! Im sorry".

Klaus overheard the two women talking and couldn't help but smile when he heard the brunette pushing the blonde to talk to him. He secretly hoped she would talk or at least take his order for another coffee & a muffin. Having a woman that beautiful come close to spilling coffee on him was so far the highlight of his week. Not only that but this incident had been the first time in a long time that he had had any contact with a woman. His parents had been on his case to get his life together & settle down with a nice girl for years now but he was preoccupied with climbing the career ladder. It was practically the only thing they talked about. If it wasn't that, they were constantly reminding him of his siblings accomplishments. How his two brothers Elijah & Finn were both at the top of their chosen field of medicine whilst raising families, his youngest brother Kol was...well still in school studying English literature & even managed to maintain a steady relationship with his girlfriend Davina Claire. His one & only sister Rebekah was expecting her first child with her high-school sweetheart Matt Donovan. Then there was he himself; Klaus sitting idle in a coffee shop just sailing through life solo; Only focused on his job at an advertising firm but when he laid eyes on Caroline, a feeling hit him deep in his gut that maybe just maybe he was missing out on 'One of life's greatest gift's' he remembered his mother saying of Love when he was younger and still caught her saying to him every now and again.

Klaus quickly finished his coffee quickly grabbing a napkin and scrawling his number & his on it and raced over to the blonde's friend whom had emerged from the kitchen. "Could you give this to your friend? No pressure but I'd like to meet her properly, let her know there's no hard feelings about the incident" he asked politely handing her the napkin. "Sure...I guess, but I don't know if she'll use it, she's kinda sensitive about this stuff" Kat replied wrinkling her nose. Klaus promptly left for work trying with all his might to forget about the blonde whom had captured his attention that morning. All through the day he found himself thinking about her; those sinfully beautiful blue eyes, her sweet voice that was practically music to his ears and those sweet red lips. Every time the phone rang he jump up to answer before his secretary did; a part of him hoping that it was her on the other end but with every call he was left disappointed.

The rest of the day passed quickly which relieved Caroline to no end, she had waited until the man left to go back out & finish her shift which wasn't easy after Katherine had taken her aside to give her a napkin with said guys phone number. _She hated how emotional she got sometimes. _"Sooo, you gonna call him?" Katherine said casually as the were closing up that night. Caroline just rolled her eyes and heaved an annoyed sigh Kat had a bad habit of not letting up sometimes and this was definitely one of those times. "Kat please, just-just let it go already, if it will shut you up then...maybe i'll call him". The blonde's friend just beamed with satisfaction at getting her way. "Good". The rest of the walk home was filled with polite chit chat.

That night Klaus couldn't sleep, his mind was still filled with the image of the beautiful blonde girl from the 'Strawberry Thief Coffee House'. Whenever Klaus couldn't sleep he'd get up & down one or two tumblers of bourbon whilst watching whatever late night rubbish was on. Over the next hour or so Klaus was slowly drifting in an out of sleep when suddenly he was alerted by the buzzing next to him. His mobile was ringing. "Hello Klaus Mikaelson here" he slurred. "Hi this Katherine, the blonde' girls friend from the coffee house" came her voice. "What, Who?" Klaus was almost completely out of it. "Pay attention will you! Its Katherine, the blonde's girls friend from the coffee house!" she repeated angrily. At this Klaus shot up in his chair. "Oh, wait why are you calling me and not your friend, whom I don't even know the name of yet". "Her name's Caroline, she's being me...Stubborn! You have to keep coming back to the coffee house and ask her out till she gives in" She instructed. "So in other words your friend Caroline doesn't want to call me". "Yeah, she just threw away your number when I wasn't looking, but I fished it out...look Caroline's my best friend and she hasn't dated anyone in a long time, she gets attached to all the wrong people who end up breaking her heart so if your going to do that tell me now so I can hang up on" She finished.

Klaus quickly agreed to return to the coffee house which was a pretty easy decision cause he wanted nothing more than to see Caroline again. _The perfect name for a beautiful woman _He hung up and returned to his somewhat uneasy sleep. Katherine quickly hung the phone and tiptoed back to bed when the living room light came to life. "Who are you calling at this time of night and in the dark I might add?" Caroline yawned glaring at her friend with tired eyes. "No reason" katerine said quickly hiding the napkin behind her back. "You called him!". Katherine suddenly looked like a guilty child stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "Care, you deserve to have a little fun once and a while, I mean come on all you do is work, get some action already". Caroline turned on her heel and went back to bed.

A few days had passed and Klaus had been going back & forth to see Caroline but not really getting more than a few words out of her. Klaus could tell she was still embarrassed from their first meeting but he was determined to get to know her better. What made it better was the fact that he had devised a plan with the help of Katherine. She had told him to keep bugging her and she would eventually give in. Klaus had a better idea he would turn up every few days for coffee with a muffin and read the paper, nothing more just sit there and annoy her with his silent presence. Yes a perfectly good plan, now it just had to work. But would it? Katherine seemed pretty sure that it would so maybe he had a shot.

**Reviews please. xoxox**

**Til Later Darlings, nat.**


	2. Lust or Disgust

**_AUTHORS NOTE:_**

_hey darlings, thanks for following and reviewing this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter. xo_

**_Previously in Sugar & Spice..._**

A few days had passed and Klaus had been going back & forth to see Caroline but not really getting more than a few words out of her. Klaus could tell she was still embarrassed from their first meeting but he was determined to get to know her better. However he had devised a plan with the help of Katherine. She had told him to keep bugging her and she would eventually give in. Klaus had a better idea he would turn up every few days for coffee with a muffin and read the paper, nothing more just sit there and annoy her with his silent presence. Yes a perfectly good plan, now it just had to work. But would it? Katherine seemed pretty sure that it would so maybe he had a shot.

**Chapter 2: **

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Just like clock work, for the seventh time this week, Klaus entered the coffee house. Caroline had learnt his name when Katherine had tried to hide the napkin from her earlier. _God I could strangle that girl sometimes!_ _She's_ _butting into my love life._ The blonde thought to herself as she began to fill the sugar bowls for the morning rush. Katherine was relentless when it came to Caroline's love life, in all truth Katherine was more interested in her friends love life than her own. Caroline was practically a nun compared her. That's not saying that Kat was a slut or anything but she went on dates semi regularly & went out with some of the other waitress's to bars and dance clubs while her roomate would sit at home with a pile of ROM-COMS & her favourite Chinese take out. Caroline was suddenly brought back to earth when Klaus walked directly in front of her allowing the intoxicating scent of his cologne to fill her nose. _Oh my god!_ _those green eyes._ They alone were enough to make her walk up to him. But No! this was a matter of pride, she wouldn't give in to that feeling deep inside that was practically crying out in lust for the man sitting across the room. She had embarrassed herself in front him not seven days ago and it still made her cringe that he probably just asked her out to make her feel better and not because he actually fancied her.

Caroline was brought out of her reverie when she noticed that Klaus was shaking his empty mug in the air. "More coffee? jeez how much do you need?" she muttered under her breath as she grabbed the coffee pot. Klaus just chuckled to himself, he knew she was close to giving in, but he had to give her props for lasting a whole week. So he thought _stuff this radio silence im going to get her to talk to me_, "Scuse me love, can I have a moment?" the sound of his voice almost making her jump out of her skin as he hadn't said much lately. "Oh sooo now you wanna talk!". "Oh come on love, what's the harm in getting to know me? Are you really going to throw away a perfect gentlemanly request for a date with you for the sake of your pride?" he questioned the words rolling off his tongue in his British accent. "Urghh, _Seriously_? What do want from me!" she groaned. "I think I've been pretty clear with what I want" looking her up and down. "Well, unlike this coffee house _Im not_ open for business" she spat, slamming his coffee down in front of him. "If that's all you think I want from you love you would be very wrong". "Really, I think I know your type Mr, all affectionate at first but after a couple of dates you get bored and move on without even so much as a goodbye". "Well I think that's my cue to leave you to it then" he said flatly. "but I will be back, after all, if seeing you everyday doesn't work then a call to your apartment everyday might". "Good! And don't co- wait! What did you say?". He just smiled slyly as he stood up to leave but not before softly pushing passed her wanting so badly to place a gentle kiss on her cheek but knew it was futile to even try at this point.

He recomposed himself, quickly moving passed to the door with a slight nod & a salute goodbye with one hand "Good day, Caroline"

**Caroline's/Katherine's apartment:**

Katherine was on the phone when Caroline walked through the door. "Hey, hungry? Im ordering pizza" she greeted looking up from the takeaway brochure. "Yes please, pheww, you would not believe my day, he came back again!" she sighed flopping down on the couch. Katherine turned away to prevent her friend from seeing her smile. She had to play dumb, she couldn't let Caroline know that she had been the instigator in this whole thing. She quickly straightened her face and turned her attention back to the blonde. "Really? Again? that's like a whole week, what are you gonna do?". the blonde just shook her head "I have no idea, I mean he's _nice_, he's _hot_, he smells _Amazing!" _she admitted withdrawing a long breathe as if she had revealed a long kept secret to the world. "So then what's the problem? He's totally into you!" Caroline glared over the couch at Katherine. "How would you know how much he likes me or not, you've only seen him once or twice?". "...I'm guessing" the brunette said quickly trying to cover her tracks. The girls just waited for their delivery talking about this and that & all the guys they dated since they had lived together in New York.

Buzz! the intercom rang out, "Yay! ok Forbes this is what we're gonna do, we are gonna have a sleep over with mounds of junk food, our favourite takeout pizza and watch all the chick flicks known to man and talk about this Klaus thing till you get it through your head that you deserve to have a bit of fun" Katherine told her. Caroline didn't feel like having fun right now but she knew Kat was trying to cheer her up so she reluctantly agreed.. "Fine, i'll pay for the pizza," she pressed the button on the intercom to open the door to the building. A few minutes passed and the pizza had arrived at their apartment door. As they were eating Caroline spoke up "If im being honest I like him...I mean I think he's attractive, but I just have this feeling that he only asked me out because he felt sorry for me, like I was some kind of idiot waitress, then there's the fact that he's a little arrogant & uptight" taking a bite from her slice.

"That's a load of crap! And you know it! As soon as he walked in he had his eyes on you, not the other girls there including yours truly" she joked pointing to herself. "I happen to know someone else whose a little uptight sometimes" she joked pointing again but to the blonde sitting across from her. Caroline made a face and laughed it off. "Just see him tomorrow morning and say yes, please? just humour me, you might have fun" her friend advised. "Ok, ill tell him tomorrow, but _just_ the date, nothing else, you hear me Kat, there will be _no_ funny business or walks of shame or even a goodnight kiss _ok_,". Katherine just grimaced. "Hey, if that happens it'll be on you, not me, no girl can resist a man like that, particularly a girl like you with a thing for British guys" she teased pouring glasses of red wine.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus's Apartment:<strong>

Klaus was in his studio apartment letting his hand trace paint over the canvas he had been working on for the past few days now. Painting usually had the power to relax him and send his troubles to the back of his mind whenever his hand came in contact with the brush. Whatever plagued his mind his mind at any given time was no match against the power of the brush & its canvas. However, thoughts of Caroline were proving him wrong. He felt rather hot & bothered as he sat there, trying as his might to shake all thoughts of the beautiful blonde waitress in her mini skirt with those slender legs and captivating blue eyes from his mind. Almost awakening a feeling in him below the belt, but luckily it didn't take hold & passed quickly. Klaus didn't want to feel that way if Caroline was going to keep resisting him. His night was interrupted by the ringing of his phone but he wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone right now so he let the answering machine get it.

* * *

><p>Caroline was still cleaning up the mess of her and Katherine's movie night madness, as the brunette had gone to bed with a stomach ache or possibly cramps according to the calendar on the side of the fridge. She stopped abruptly when she came across the napkin with Klaus' number on it. Although the number was hard to make out now that it was slightly covered in pizza sauce and ice-cream. She stared at it for a bit longer almost attempting to read the number. <em>Is that a 5 or an 8? Is that a double 2 or 7? Omg if Kat caught me right now she'd never let me live this down! <em>In fact if she stared at any harder she'd probably have burnt a hole in it. With that she dumped it on the coffee table and continued to clean the mess before retiring to bed. As she climbed into bed she couldn't turn her brain off from thoughts about Klaus, no matter what she tried to redirect her thoughts to, it always circled back to him. _I wonder what muffins we sell tomorrow...Klaus likes muffins, Chocolate swirl is his favourite but when he wants something healthy he goes for banana nut. He gets crumbs on the side of his mouth sometimes and I just want to go over to him, kiss him and give the lame excuse that I was just getting rid of the crumbs. _

Caroline was surprised at herself for even going there, but whats a girl to do when sexy images & thoughts cross the mind. She didn't have a boyfriend at this point and to be honest she was feeling sexually frustrated all of a sudden, so she decided to let it slide, her heart fluttered and heat rose between her legs. As similar thoughts spiralled quickly out of control. His strong yet gentle hands on her body tracing her curves, his eyes depicting the very desire she felt for him right now, his British accent in her ear teasing her with words of affection & dirty sexy things. Getting lost in the scent of him would be heavenly. Her breathing suddenly became ragged as the heat between her legs rose its ugly head again. She had to call him now, this was ridiculous, How could she let this happen when she had been so determined for it not to happen.

_Holy Crap! I like him! I REALLY like him! _"Shit! I need a cold shower, Damn Katherine for being right about me not being able to resist him!" Caroline said to herself. The blonde stepped in the shower letting the cold water sooth and extinguish the burning desire she had a few minutes earlier for the man that annoyed her but whom she had enjoyed thinking about. Even now as she stood in the shower, her thoughts centred and circled him again, even more intense than before and slightly more pornographic than she thought she was capable of. S_he was kind of a prude most of the time. _As soon as she was finished with her shower that feeling still lingered inside her, and for next few hours it refused to dissipate_. _Something had to be done and the only to do that was to call him. Caroline grabbed his number and began dialling not even sure what she would say as she waited for him to pick up on the other end, her heart beating nervously in her chest. Unfortunately it went straight to answering machine's outgoing message. "Hello, you've reached Klaus, Im not here, leave a message" came his British voiceThe blonde couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. "Hi, its Caroline, I guess your not home so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the coffee house anyways, so no need to call back, bye". As Caroline hung up, she wiped away a few stray tears. _Oh great now im emotional, that's just great!_

* * *

><p>Klaus just waited for the phone to stop ringing, finally it stopped and his answering machine kicked in. He wondered who could be calling him at this time of night, one of his co-workers perhaps about the advertising pitch or maybe someone from his family. ""Hi, its Caroline, I guess your not home so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the coffee house anyways, so no need to call back, bye". He had left his painting for a minute to get a beer as he heard the last of the message. Caroline had called him, dazed by the change in her attitude and actions he didn't know what to do whether he should call her back or ignore it. As he pressed the button to replay the message he listened and noticed she didn't sound like her normal confident snappy self she sounded...sad or a least annoyed at getting his answering machine after he had badgered her to talk to him. It then dawned on Klaus he didn't have her number but luckily for him he had caller id so he dialled her and waited for her to pick up. Klaus was unsure if it was really to late to call back but she had called just mere minutes ago so he hoped she was still up. The phone rang out three times, "Hello Caroline speaking" came her voice. "Caroline I just got your message..." he fell silent not knowing what else to say. "Oh, well I-um, I" her cheeks flushed at hearing his voice in her ear, she took deep breath trying to calm herself. <em>Screw it! <em>"I know what you want from me & I cant take it anymore, meet me at the coffee house ten minutes" she demanded and hung up with out another word. Klaus was left scratching his head confused, he didn't know what to make of this meeting. Was Caroline finally giving him a chance or was this something else entirely?

**So there's chapter 2. Hope its to your liking, reviews appreciated, I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter. What do you think Caroline is gonna do? Is she gonna give it up to Klaus or will she just have that date with him? Do they just lust for each other or is it something more? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Till later darlings. xoxo**

**Nat.**


	3. Caught red handed, consquences pending

**Hey guys, yes I know another update the same day, im on a roll or at least I hope I am, anyways I hope you enjoy. don't forget to review please. . Love you** **all. Please note, there is some language and scenes that may not be suitable for young readers. this chapter includes a mild sex scene.** xoxo

_Ok Caroline, its time to end this whole thing for good! S_he picked out her hottest little black dress and sexiest black lace underwear set to match. She curled her hair and a little makeup to make her lips and eyes _pop, _and to finish off her look a little spray of her Chanel no.5 perfume paired with her sexy black heels. As she took one last look at her reflection in the mirror at the sexy seductress vision that she now resembled, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She had decided that all Klaus wanted was to just have wild night with her and pick some other poor girl the next night, so she was going to give it up to him. Besides the need to release some bottled up sexual energy was way over due. Then after or maybe before that she would be straight him and tell him to shove off and that she never wanted to see his face again. _Yep! And that would be the end of it! _Oh how wrong she was, but we'll get to that later. She quickly scribbled a note for Katherine in case she woke up and wondered where she was. She raced down the flights & flights of stairs and finally reached the street and made her way to the coffee house. It was a little chilly being 1.00am by now, she pulled her over coat tighter about her shoulders. As she walked she took the time to actually look up at the sky admiring the stars or what she could see of them anyways being New York, lights were always on or flashing so it took the beauty out the night sky.

Meanwhile...Klaus was in the middle of changing his shirt and pants to see Caroline when he realised this could be his chance to show her that he was serious in wanting a date with her. A fun idea instantly popped into his head. He would arrive at the coffee house before her; break in and set the mood for a date. He would have a table ready, rose petals, candles, champagne everything a girl could want on a date. Then she would know how he felt about her. Maybe even then she would admit to having those same feelings about him but he wouldn't hold his breath just yet. He raced out his apartment & across the street to buy a bunch of roses & champagne from the florist that was always open early due to fresh flowers being delivered every morning. Continuing on his way to the coffee house. He smiled to himself at how genius his plan was, he just hoped it worked although it still confused him what Caroline had planned for all he knew she had just called him down there to punch in the face and tell him to leave her alone.

A short time later Caroline arrived and unlocked the door and switched on the lights to gasped in shock at the beautiful yet creepy display before her eyes. The floor was covered in rose petals, a single table had been laid with candles and a single rose in a vase and champagne on ice and the blinds were still down and she looked around and spotted Klaus just smiling from ear to ear casually leaning against the doorframe behind the counter. "Hello Caroline" he purred. A small smile flashed on her face but she quickly bit her lip to stop herself. Her face turned cold. "What the hell is this?" she snapped, scowling at him. "Well I thought I needed to up my game to show you what I want" he cooed edging slowly out from behind the counter. Caroline couldn't help but look him over, his Henley shirt open at the collar, black pants and boots. Those green eyes of his practically...how did Katherine put it...seducing her. _God he looks hot! _She shook her head, she had to think clearly. "No! Enough! Cut the Crap Klaus!" the words sounded like venom from her. Klaus was hit hard by this but he would not be deterred from the opportunity to date her.

"Ah come now love, don't pretend that this isn't what you want, or that you don't find me the least bit irresistible, the truth is your scared!" He edged closer to her still, a few steps more he would be right in front of her. "Pfft, scared of what?" crossing her arms over her chest. "Your scared of how I make you feel, You think I want one thing from you am I correct?". She just continued avoiding his gaze staring at her feet in silence. "Lets pretend for moment that I do in fact want one thing from you, for arguments sake lets say...sex" at the word the blonde jumped to attention. "Are you here to give it to me or are you here to throw my sorry ass out the door?". Now he was standing almost toe to toe with her. He lifted her chin so that her eyes met his, "Hmm which is it love?". Her blue eyes sparkled. she didn't know what to say, she knew why she had come here and for some reason now she wanted to have come for a whole other reason. He seemed to know what she was thinking even before thinking it herself. "Well then lets see what's under this overcoat, that might tell me why your here instead". Klaus began to unbutton the overcoat his gaze still fixed on hers. _What do I do? what do I do? Do I let him unbutton me? _Caroline didn't have much chance to stop him before the overcoat fell to the floor leaving her now in her little black dress. Klaus just took a step back in awe of her, "Well I guess you hadn't made up your mind either as to why you came here" he teased. "Your outfit is quite refined yet just a touch too much for a simple dinner date".

"Urgh shut up already, im not having a date with you, I want you to take me on this couch right here right now!" she said moving over to it, moving her hips ever so intentionally to entice him. "Well then, im all for dessert love, but I do still want that dinner date" he grinned at her. Caroline just groaned in response. "Should I turn out the lights and light the candles then?". "Fine" she answered and he re-joined her on the couch. Finally the mood was set and even the radio was playing smooth jazz, Caroline only just noticed. She decided she would take charge of this and straddled Klaus facing him. "Well I see your eager for dessert". "Hey, just so you know this is a one time thing and its strictly sex, we're not gonna complicate things with feelings or strings attached or anything ok!". she told him firmly. Klaus seemed to just ignore her warning and began kissing her mouth. Her sweet red lips were the perfect fit for his but he couldn't let himself feel anything as much as he wished too, Caroline had given warning that she was acting on impulses alone and not feelings or emotional attachments. His hands gripped her hips as she continued kissing him, he kissed her back wanting to taste all of her at once.

Caroline moaned in his ear as he teased her collarbone with his mouth, working his hands to the back of her dress and unzipping it inch by inch never leaving her neck as he peppered it with more kisses as jazz played in their ears guiding their movements one by one. Caroline began grinding her lower half against him. His desire becoming a little more evident. As he helped her remove her arms from her dress it fell exposing her sexy black lace bra right under his nose, her cleavage taunting him further. She made quick work to remove his jacket and shirt tossing them on the floor below. His bare chest so toned and smooth against her skin as the made out. Klaus flipped them over so they were parallel on the couch, his body on top of hers. She was playing with the back his neck as he ran his hand up and down her leg getting further and further north each time, sending shivers up her spine and moans of ecstasy from the blonde beneath him. She was almost purring, he smiled as he kissed her again hoping she would say his name out loud. She was enjoying this and he was too. Now all that remained between their two naked bodies was the underwear and Caroline's bra. The only thing that was standing in their way of having their way with each other. She still had her heels on. Neither of them were bothered in removing them.

"So when do I get that dinner date" Klaus said suddenly looking at her. "Shut up and kiss me" Caroline instructed pulling im back down to meet her lips, her tongue instantly invading his mouth and his did the same happy for the invitation. His hands tangling themselves in her hair and sliding down the length of her torso. He felt her shiver at his touch when he reached her underwear line. Caroline arched beneath him not wanting to loose any contact with his body or his touch. "I think its time we lost this bra don't you think?" Caroline whispered reaching behind her and un hooking it slowly. "If you say so Caroline" he pulled it off letting it dangle from her arm to the floor before letting it fall completely. She just gave a suggestive smile as Klaus took the sight of her in. Her plump chest rising and falling with every breath. "Your turn Mr" she teased raising one eyebrow and quickly rolling them over so she was now on top. Within seconds Klaus' underwear was gone. Their bodies entwined together in a mess of sweet smelling sweat & burning desire that had quickly reached its peak. Caroline could feel Klaus harden against her and was glad that the only source of light in the room wasn't bright enough to show her reddening cheeks. Caroline held Klaus's hands next to his head in a surrender type position as she placed kisses down his chest and back up to his lips. Klaus growled happily and pulled her closer if that was even possible. "You know Klaus if I didn't know any better id say you were making love to me". "Well technically I haven't yet, but so what if I did" he whispered back. "Making love wasn't the deal Klaus, just sex remember, no feelings, no strings, no emotional attachments!".

"Well I think that's what you really want isn't it, you didn't come here just for sex did you? You thought that's what I wanted but take a look around love, I wouldn't have done all this just for sex,". Caroline moved off him and started redressing "What would you know about what I want? You barely know me from an atom, I pour your coffee for gods sake" she was clearly frustrated as she was attempting to put her dress back on without having first put on her underwear or bra. Klaus got up and began fumbling for his pants, putting them on and made a grab for Caroline's hand pulling her upright. "Caroline, stop, just stop!" he cried looking her straight in the eye. "WHAT!" she yelled yanking her hand away from him. "Hey, feel that?" he placed the palm of her hand in the middle of his chest. "A heart doesn't beat for sex Caroline, it beats like this because you make me feel things I haven't felt in years". At this Caroline's face softened, her eyes just switching from him to her hand on his chest.

He was right his heart was beating quite amazing fast but yet at a peaceful steady rhythm. Klaus looked her deep in the eyes and leaned in to capture her lips with his. Caroline hesitated for only a moment but reciprocated. Now they were in dangerous territory, they had just crossed the line that Caroline had set, the no feelings, no strings rule. The blonde stood on her tiptoes to intensify the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck and his around her waist. "Well, may as well finish what we started wouldn't you say love, im not one for starting projects and leaving them half done". He picked her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his body, still kissing him as he placed her on the counter. The pieces of clothing were removed one by one for a second time and they shifted back to the couch. Where they had started. Waves of pleasure fell over Caroline as Klaus pulled in and out of her making her moan and begging for more as her hips rocked back and forth in a steady rhythm. Klaus growled at the feeling of Caroline's quivering body beneath him as he held her, delighting in the fact that they were sealing a new deal. After a while Klaus & Caroline lay together on the couch covered by a blanket that had been left behind when the place used to be a ground level apartment. Both lay there, breathing heavily, beads of sweet covering them. Both exhausted but smiling non the less in the aftermath of their vigorous activity. "So did you get what you wanted love?". "Did you?" she asked back.

"I'd like to think so, but just to be clear, this isn't a one time thing anymore...right?" Caroline's mouth fell open as she slapped him playfully. "Nope, but its not happening again until we have a date" she laughed kissing him gently on the cheek. _beep beep beep_. "Whats that?" Caroline asked. "Oh that's my watch telling me its 5am". "What 5am how the hell is it 5am already, Katherine will be here any minute to warm up the coffee machine, we have to get out of here now, well you. You have to get out of here now". Caroline was starting to panic at being discovered having sex in her place of work by her best friend with the guy whom she said she wouldn't have sex with. "To late kids, Well well well, I guess the saying's true _When the cat's away the mice will play _clothes on the floor and you two on the couch in a horizontal position, I think Iv seen enough". "Klaus and Caroline began scrambling for their clothes and stood up looking very dishevelled. Klaus shirt buttons were all wrong and Caroline's make up was smudged. "Well no guessing what you've been doing, I hope you used protection and im not just talking about the couch. At this remark from Katherine, Klaus & Caroline's faces fell in unison, in all the crazy of tonight's events they hadn't thought about protection! Crap! "Well Forbes, I for one am proud! You managed to get some action finally" Caroline was thinking Katherine may as well have applauded at this point. Her first sexual activity in months and she forgets to bring protection. Caroline just face palms herself.

"Kat could you give us a minute?" Katherine winked and went to the back store room. "Oh my god, we forgot protection, im not usually someone who forgets about that!" Caroline confessed. "Yeah, well not much we can do about it now, but lets hope for nothing when you take a pregnancy test in two weeks". "Will Katherine tell anyone about this?" "She'll tell everyone about it but she wont say it happened here, trust me, she wouldn't do that to me" she assured him. With a lasting kiss, the blonde gently nudged him out the door. "I'll call you later then" Klaus smiled as he kissed her temple. Caroline beamed & waved him goodbye. "Ok tell me everything!" Katherine blurted out excitedly bringing a bottle of baileys and two small glasses. "Katherine its 5 in the morning I think its a bit early for details about my sex life". "Come on Forbes, spill, how was it? How was he? Come on details woman and by the way nice detail with the rose petals?". Caroline just sipped her bailey's quietly trying not to smile. "Well looks like it was a good night". "So you saw my note at home then?". "Note what note?" Katherine asked. "I left you a note saying I was coming here to give Klaus what he wanted". "Oh you gave it to him alright, but I think you gave him more than you think". Caroline looked over at her friend puzzled. "What do you mean?". "Im saying you may have given him the wrong impression, you think you just gave him sex right?" "Well yeah at first but then we had this moment when he took my hand and put it on his heart and he kissed me".

Katherine sat down on a chair purposely avoiding the couch and gestured for her friend to continue the story. "Then what happened?". "We kissed and then we slept together, but it wasn't just sex anymore it was more than that and now we could have just ruined everything because now I could be pregnant". Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Care its gonna be ok, its gonna be fine" the brunette sat on the edge of the couch an arm around Caroline. stroking her hair gently. "Hey, you need to just go home, take a shower and get some sleep". Caroline counted herself lucky to have Kat as a best friend and roommate. She did as she was told and went straight home to bed, burying herself in its covers and cried herself to sleep hoping and praying she hadn't ruined the best thing to have happened to her in a long time with an unplanned pregnancy. What would happen if she was pregnant? Would Klaus stay and be with her to raise it? Would he hate her if she did away with it? Would he speak to her again? Maybe this was the beginning of the end for Klaus and caroline, they'd barely started anything. Whats a girl to do but wait two long agonising weeks to take a test.

**Well that's chapter 3. Hmm so do you think a Klaroline baby is in the cards or will they dodge a bullet this time? Hope you have enjoyed reading these chapters as I have enjoyed writing them. leave reviews and your thoughts. Thanx.**

**Till later darlings. xoxo**


	4. Red Light or Green Light

**Hey, thanks again for your lovely reviews and PM's. they really made my day. Enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to leave you reviews. xoxo**

"Forbes you really need to relax" the brunette told her friend as she was pacing back and forth so fast that Kat was worried she might faint right on the bathroom floor of the apartment. "Hey, don't judge me! My whole life is about to be defined by two little red lines on a stick I just pee'd on" the blonde shot back. Katherine just opened her mouth in offense but shut it quickly when Caroline glared at her. Suddenly the blonde's face softened "Im sorry Kat, I didn't mean it like that, im just so scared I might lose him, I cant have a baby, not now...I just cant". Kat just pushed Caroline down by the shoulders and sat her down on the edge of the bath. "Hey, its gonna be fine, whatever happens we're in this together, whatever you decide".

Caroline smiled weakly at her friend. Katherine really was her rock sometimes and she was beyond grateful for that. "Hey, do you want me to call Klaus over I think he'd want to be here when you find out?" the brunette asked. "No, I want to see it first, I don't think I could look at him if I've ruined his life by getting pregnant," Caroline admitted sadly. "Well I don't think you give the guy enough credit Forbes, he's totally head over heels for you". "Yeah, maybe now he is but if the test is positive then-I don't even wanna think about-". Beep Beep Beep. The time was up. Caroline & Klaus's life together was literally hanging in the balance. Katherine squeezed Caroline hand, as she assumed a foetal like position on the edge of the bath her head down on her knees. "Deep breaths Forbe's" Caroline's back expanded inhaling a breath making her head feel dizzier than it already was.

"Congratulations Caroline...YOUR NOT PREGNANT!". Caroline sighed in relief "Thank God". Katherine handed Caroline the stick and she looked at it briefly before tossing it into the bin next to the vanity. The blonde jumped up and hugged her room-mate. "Well this calls for a celebration, lets go get our drink on Forbes," Katherine suggested smiling. Caroline nodded in agreement but first she had to tell Klaus the good news, not doubt he was stressing over the looming threat of her being pregnant as well. They had barely spoken over the last two weeks due to this whole thing. She avoided him like the plague even refusing to turn up for work when she knew he would be there. She had even asked Katherine to relay messages to him which the brunette was thoroughly displeased about and made it clear she hated playing messenger but agreed anyway cause it was Caroline who was asking. She would do anything for her best friend and room-mate.

**Central Park:**

"So are you going to tell me or continue to keep me in the dark?" Klaus pressed her as they strolled through Central Park. Caroline could barely hide her smile "I'm not pregnant, I took three tests to make sure" she laughed. Klaus just wrapped his arms around Caroline and lifted her into a hug, her hands cupping his face as kissed him. "We dodged a bullet there I think" he cried happily as he put her down. Just then a bright coloured ball rolled in their direction stopping directly at Caroline's feet. A young girl with small blonde curls and green eyes fell upon Caroline's feet in attempt to catch it. "Whoops, here you go" she said as she picked up the ball and gave it to the child. The girl giggled hugging Caroline at the legs. Caroline was in shock, she didn't know what to do, she just smiled sweetly before the mother called her over. All of a sudden an awkward silence fell between her and Klaus as they stood there. Was the universe making it it's life mission to taunt them. Was it trying to tell them something? First an almost pregnancy and now a child runs at them in the park...after a ball, but still. Was it a crime, they were over the moon about not having a baby.

"hmm so I think its high time we had that date don't you" Klaus suggested quickly. "I thought you'd forgotten" the blonde giggled. "Well, leave it to me, I will make all of the arrangements". Caroline grabbed his hand "Well, Katherine wants to go out for drinks". "I was hoping we could do this without Katherine" he joked. "I don't mean the date, I mean just hang out, plus Katherine needs to meet a decent steady guy. Hey I have an idea why don't you bring a friend and we can make it a double date" Caroline squealed excitedly almost jumping up and down. "Perfect, I think I have just the man for her".

"Well tell me about him, What's his name? Where's he from? What does he do?" Klaus couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the sparkle in his girlfriends eye. "Well my love, his name is Stefan; he's an associate of mine at the firm and he's quite the charmer, he's from New York too" he smirked. "I'm sure Kat would love him, let say tonight then at 10". Klaus smiled as he kissed her temple. "I want to show you something" he said taking off at a run back through the park. Caroline she had to run to keep up. "Hey where are we going?" She called out to him. After a little while of relentless running looking like complete idiots. Klaus stopped under a few tall trees where a bunch of canvas were lined up in rows of about five or so in each. Klaus turned around and spotted Caroline grinding to a halt in front of him, her blonde curls wild from the run, but somehow she still managed to look like she had just come out a salon appointment. "Sorry love am I a bit fast for you?".

"In your dreams Mikaelson" she flirted back batting her eyes. "Why did we stop?". "I wanted to show you these" he gestured at the canvas paintings. A man sat beside them with handing out flyers to some of the other people that had gathered. "Well why don't you grab one of those flyers and find out" he teased. She took one form the man and looked at _These are the elaborate works of an artist that wishes to remain nameless._ Please feel free to place a bid on any of these works, the highest bidder gets the artwork and all money will go to the children's hospital. Caroline was in awe of each painting she passed so much so that she neglected to see Klaus retrieve something from the man standing there. There were oil paintings of the New York City skyline, People flying kites in Central Park, Watercolours of the Eiffel tower in Paris, The snow filled streets of London with Big Ben in the distance, a few of Mardi Gra Parade, and riverboats in New Orleans, Louisiana and finally Caroline came the last in the collection.

But it was covered by a plain cloth. "Kla-" she began but he wasn't with her she glanced around and spotted him coming back over to her form the man sitting down. A small flask and two collapsible shot glasses. "Why is this one covered? And why do you hav those" she asked pointing to his hands. "Well I thought today is reason to celebrate" he told her, a grin plastered on his face. He handed her a shot glass and poured the contents of the flask in each. "Why don't you read the blurb on the back of the painting first?" he instructed. Caroline just made a face at him for being so cryptic instead of giving her a straight answer. She reluctantly looked at the back of the painting. _Not for Sale _was all it said. "Why isn't this being sold?". It was then Klaus gazed at her in such a way that made those notorious butterflies rise in her stomach whenever he did so. "Well this painting is very special to the artist and doesn't want anyone else to have it, you could say this painting gave him back his muse if you like". Caroline just frowned at him totally confused. "An artist doesn't usually share his muse with anyone but...I managed to convince the gentleman to make an exception, Take a peek Caroline" he winked at her.

She wasn't sure she should it was covered for a reason but her curiosity had peeked and there was no settling it now. "Urghh fine, but if we get in trouble its on you". "Well least you know you can run fast should things get ugly" he said pulling her close and leaving a gentle kiss on her lips. She hit his chest playfully, before turning again to the covered work. She reached out and lifted the cloth... A portrait of a very elegant woman dressed in black dress and heels with blonde curls framing her blue eyes seated like a queen on an all to familiar couch...The Coffee House couch. "Is that...?" Caroline's cheeks flushed pink. "Yes it is" he answered. Caroline pulled the sides of Klaus's jacket taking him with it and met his lips with hers. Not caring that children in the vicinity would fall witness to quite the PDA. He enveloped her in his arms enjoying the taste of her sweet red lips and discovering the warmth of her mouth. After a few minutes they broke apart, both breathless revelling in the moment their noses grazing each others as their foreheads came in contact. Caroline turned to the painting again and it suddenly hit her; "Did you do all these?".

"Yeah, I haven't painted in years, Inspiration was lost on me for a while, Passion breeds Art, My passion is you Caroline, without passion art is simply materialistic goods, I know that its only been about three weeks but the truth is I l-". Caroline's brain was going a mile a minute he was about to say _the words._ If she allowed him to say those words everything would be ruined! She had to stop him! It was way too soon for that. She kissed him quickly preventing him from speaking. She knew from experience what a premature _I love you_ did to a relationship and no way in hell was that going to happen to her and Klaus. They broke apart again, Klaus looking a little distant all of a sudden, he shot her small smile "Happy first date Caroline". "Wait what? Date? I thought that's later with Katherine & your friend?" she questioned straightening her knee length dress & smoothing the wrinkles that had formed from their embrace. "I wanted to have you to myself for our first date" Caroline caressed his face. As Klaus walked Caroline home later that day he felt a little disappointed that his chance of saying those infamous words had been lost to him. However maybe that was for the best. After all it was still very early days and she hadn't even met his family or any of his friends yet.

Not that he had many of those being a shameless workaholic cause his life happened at the office mostly. He never went out for a good time, he'd sit in his chair throwing scrunched up balls of paper into the bin as he made important but boring phone calls to different firms and whatnot. Ever since Caroline had come into his life those blissful three weeks ago, things had been different he found himself spending less time at the office an more time at his studio apartment in his art room painting landscape after landscape until he literally ran out of paint. In fact that portrait of Caroline had been his first when he went home that night after seeing her at the coffee house. He had seen her in nothing but those sexy black heels and touched every curve of her body. His own body and soul aching to be the only one to ever touch her like that again. It was like he had found a half of himself he didn't know was missing. He had found his passion again and thanks to Caroline that passion transferred more clearly into his works than ever before. It was lost on Klaus how such a formidable young woman with such beauty hadn't been snatched up by a modelling agency or a fashion label.

"Klaus are you alright? You haven't said anything for a while" came Caroline's voice beside him drawing him of his thoughts. "Oh im fine love, just thinking how lucky I am to have walked into that coffee shop that day" he beamed puffing out his chest making Caroline laugh uncontrollably. "Come on, lets get you home before our dinner with our two stubborn friends hey" tugging gently on her hand before bringing it to his lips. "Ok but first things first, I want you to sign this" she said handing him the picture of her. "Oh come now love an artist never forgets to sign his workings. Caroline glanced at the canvas but had no luck in finding his name. "I don't see it". Klaus reached into his pocket and took out a small golden square. "oh right here it is, and a small tube of what looked like super glue. He quickly placed the plaque in the bottom left corner. _For my muse Caroline, whose passionate nature inspired my soul. Klaus M. _Caroline's face turned pink for what she felt was the billionth time that day.

"I don't know what to say". "There's no need for words love, that's what I love about you, words are just an extra bonus use for your tongue, I much prefer reading your affection instead" his sly grin only making her cheeks redden more. "You are one smooth talker Klaus, well come on then, wanna read my affection or not?" she teased lifting an eyebrow at him. Happy for the invitation he invaded her mouth again. God this woman would be his undoing. Klaus didn't mind much though. In fact he was all for it, his life was to tied up with work that a little unravelling was just what it needed. Caroline was certainly the one for the job.

**6.00pm Same Day: Klaus's Office:**

Klaus had gone back to the office to meet up with the team to make last minute preparation for the pitch that was coming up I the next day or two. "Ah Stefan, I was hoping to catch you, before you left, I was wondering if you would like to join me on a double date with me, girlfriend Caroline and her roommate Katherine". Stefan looked shocked. "When did workaholic Mikaelson I know have time to get a girlfriend? How long?". "Three weeks ago actually in a quant little coffee shop on my way here one day". Stefan seemed impressed. "Well im going to need to see this woman that's put that goofy look on your face and if I know you im guessing sassy and blonde?". Klaus clapped his friend on the back "Got it in one mate, so are you in, just drinks, smart casual". Stefan pondered the idea for a few minutes. "Well iv got no plans tonight so why not, has this girl Caroline met your family yet? I bet Mama Mikaelson is planning for grandbabies naming days already" Stefan joked. "Woah, no its not that serious mate, I men she's an amazing woman but there is such a thing as jumping the gun and Caroline meeting my mother is definitely under that category" Klaus groaned taking his hidden bottle of bourbon from his desk drawer and pouring one for both him and Stefan.

"So its settled then, Caroline, Katherine and I will see you at 10pm at the _48 Lounge_ alright". Klaus & Stefan chinked glasses and swallowed the liquid in one go. Stefan thanked Klaus for the drink and made his way to the door "She's quite feisty Katherine, she might have you on a leash before you know it" Klaus called to him. "You Mikaelson's don't give up do you, always busting my chops about women". "Well now that I have one its all the more fun taking taking the mickey out of you for not having one".

**Well that was chapter 4 my darlings. So how do you think the double date will go? Will Stefan & Katherine hit it off? Will disaster strike the first time daters? lol We shall see, Review please. Luv ya all. **

**Till later my Darlings. **


End file.
